Cullens Wife Swap
by MrsFacinelliMrsCullenOMG
Summary: Emmet and Alice eneter the Cullens on Wife Swap but does it all come tumbling down on the new mom and does someone end up pregannt. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It was a windy day in Forks when a thick, manila envelope arrived in the mailbox of the Cullen house. Carlisle had just come home from work and stopped to get the mail. Inside was a bill, magazines, and a letter from someone he didn't know. He parked and brought the mail inside. "Can you all please come downstairs? I need to discuss this letter with you," he asked politely. Still dressed for work, and needing to spend some time with his wife, Carlisle wanted to get this over with.

Emmett came down first. "What's up?" he asked nervously. It was his fault they were in this mess.

"Emmett! You weren't supposed to let him see it. What did I tell you? Bring it to me when it comes," Alice lectured him.

Jasper sighed. "Why am I always the last to know? It really isn't fair. Alice, what is going on?"

"I agree completely Jasper. Why is it the good people that never get told anything?" Rosalie sighed dramatically.

"You aren't going to be happy about this, Carlisle," Edward muttered.

"Oh come on! It will be fun." Bella smiled.

Esme glided over and kissed Carlisle. "What won't he like?" she asked. The question was open ended but directed at Emmett.

"Just read the letter. You know, you've really done it this time. Alice, Emmett, you two have corrupted poor Bella into thinking your games are fun. I hope you are proud of yourselves," Edward said darkly.

_Carlisle_

I cracked open the envelope. Inside was an array of papers, the first of which was a letter of conformation. "_Congratulations,_Cullen family,_on account of an interesting video submission we have accepted you to be part of our show,_Wife Swap_. . The 27th of march a limo will arrive to take,_Esme Cullen, _to the airport. Once again, congratulations and happy filming!"_I was shocked. My children, who I thought I loved until this moment, had signed us up for a silly human television program. Alice, Emmett, and Bella were all staring intently at their shoes. Ah, the culprit's. Edward nodded as if to say, yes, Carlisle, these are your children with the smallest amount of self preservation.

"It seemed like a good idea when we filmed the video," Alice began.

"Yeah, it was my idea though. I recruited Alice and then she convinced Bella," Emmett said.

"They made it sound fun. I mean, I like that show so it'd be cool to be on it," Bella said timidly.

I sighed. Was there anything we could do about it now? No, there wasn't. What was the point of getting upset then? "All right, I'm not angry. We have to do this seeing as March 15th is tomorrow. So, who wants to show me the submission tape?"

I looked down at my beautiful wife. She was staring, wide eyed with horror, at the wall in front of her. "I don't want to swap with another family… Well, maybe it might be fun. I won't like being away from any of you though. I just hope the new mom doesn't scare easy." I knew there was a reason I loved Esme.

"Thank you," I whispered. She embraced me and sighed. Emmett came down with a silver disc in his left hand.

"Movie time," he suggested. Emmett popped it into the DVD player and settled down on the love seat. Alice dimmed the lights and sat on the floor.

The scene before me was one of my house. The camera moved quickly around the front and back, suggesting the one who filmed this had been fast walking – vampire style. It then cut to the living room. Jasper was lying on the couch I now sat on. "That's Jasper. Ya see the book he's reading? Well he's not a nerd. Well, not all the time. He's kind of quiet though. But when he's with Emmett, well, they have some good times," Emmett faked my voice perfectly.

It showed empty shots of the rest of the rooms downstairs before showing the backyard. Esme sat on one of the benches, gazing down at a river. "That's my wife, Esme. She stays at home while I work. She likes gardening and… cleaning I guess. Oh, she likes shopping too. Her favorite kid is Emmett!" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head. Jasper paused the video.

"Ow, what was that for?" Emmett cried, rubbing the back of his skull.

"Wife, favorite!" Rosalie hissed.

"Oh come on, baby, I was faking Carlisle. What did you want me to say? Hey, you know you're the real favorite, right?" Emmett consoled his fuming wife.

Jasper looked at me for a moment before pressing play. A shot of his and Alice's bedroom came on. "That's Alice and Jasper's bedroom. They're together. All of my kids are." The camera moved to Alice's open closet doors. She stood looked at her outfit in the mirror. "That is Alice. Don't let her size fool you. She's addicted to shopping and it's really bad. Good news is that she has a badass Porsche."

_I don't talk like that._

Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom premiered next. Rosalie lay in bed, music faint in the background, "That's Rose. Isn't she pretty? I adopted her second, after Eddie." Edward hissed at Emmett who shrugged, "She likes shopping too. In her free time she likes working on cars. She's real good."

"Good news! You're out of the doghouse!" Rosalie squealed.

It flashed the third story and various unimportant rooms before settling on Edward and Bella's room. "That's Eddie and Bella's room. Bella and Eddie are out in woods… doing stuff right now. Okay, follow me." The next thing on the screen was a picture of Emmett. He was in Rosalie's closet. "That's Emmett. Remember the cool guy I was talking about before? Well that's him! He like's messing with people and playing with his girl, Rosalie."

My study showed next. I was reading a medical journal. "That's me, Carlisle. I work at the hospital. I'm one cool dude." I looked at Emmett who smiled sheepishly. Over half the room was glaring at him. The only thing he could say was, "What did I do?" Alice groaned and stood up. The video was just fading to black.

"One: you made Jazzy sound stupid, Esme sound like a doormat, me sound terrible, you totally exaggerated yourself and Rosalie, didn't even have Edward and Bella, made poor Carlisle sound like he's shacking up with us, and made Daddy talk funny. That's all your mistakes. Hopefully you will learn to be better in the future."

Emmett appeared hurt. "That's not nice Alice! I worked hard on that video, and, you know, it must have been pretty damn good since we got accepted."

"No," Jasper hissed, "I'm sure they thought us all stupid so they wanted us on the program. You know, to up the rates with the crazy incestuous family."

Alice got up and sat in his lap, "Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine." Jasper sighed.

"You let Alice walk all over you, Jasper," Edward said.

"You can't talk!" Jasper cried.

"None of us can," Emmett relented.

Esme stood and walked quietly up to the center of our staircase. She sat down and gestured around her. All of us got up to sit around her. "I've never seen this show before, what should I do?" Esme asked.

"You need to make a rule book. With family information, what to do and not to do, how our family operates, stuff like that," Emmett supplied.

"Oh, you need to make comments on your surroundings and when you read the rules," Alice sang.

"Half way through the week you get to make some new rules up for the family. In the beginning they probably won't listen but they usually do in the end. You're going to a well organized family, I'm sure. That means we, as the fun family, will have a crappy second week, and the other family, the losers, will have a good second week," Jasper said.

"The first week you will have to act like the other family's mom. Like Jasper said, on the second week you'll get to run the family how ours goes," Rosalie grinned.

"Do you want us arrested, Rosalie? Esme, for the love of all that's holy don't, please don't, have them act like us come rules change," Edward begged.

Esme stood, "Thank you," she whispered, "I have a lot to think about. Carlisle, dear?"

_Emmett_

Esme was going upstairs with Carlisle; we all know what that means. "We should make ourselves scarce," I suggested.

Alice nodded, grimacing; "Two weeks apart, you really don't want to know what they're doing," Edward had the same look of disgust on his face.

The next couple of weeks were going to be fun. I just knew it. I thought back to the night, three months ago, when I first had the idea to sign up for the funny show…

_Alice and Bella could not decide what to watch on TV. Alice wanted to watch_What Not to Wear, _while Bella wanted to watch some stupid game show. I was scrolling through the guide, bored. Rose was out, Esme and Carlisle were in Alaska on a vacation, Jasper and Edward had gone hunting. I didn't know everyone hated me so much to leave me with these two._

"_Oh look,_Wife Swap's_on!" Alice squealed. She looked at Bella with the puppy dog look. "Please, Bella, please?" Bella nodded._

_I turned it and we laughed the whole time. Humans are so stupid. It finished with a happy message about applying to the show. We were all looking at with other with evil, devious grins. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Oh I think so," Bella grinned._

"_I will record a video tomorrow. Alice, you and Bella can fill out the application. Don't be stupid and don't let anyone know," I ordered. They nodded like the good little minions they are and ran upstairs._

_I leaned back and let the ideas flow. How fun would it be to humiliate my family on national television?_

Edward was glaring at me. Oops. I guess he heard. "Come on, Eddie, it will be fun. I promise." Why was I the only optimist?

This is going to be my first real story. Any ideas would be nice. That means were to go and were not to go. Question: would anybody mind, later on, if the Cullens sadistically killed a little dog?

I'll try to keep as in character as possiable and this is, obviously, after Breaking Dawn. I have nothing against it but I didn't want Nessie and Jacob in my story.

I aslo know the Cullen family would never be stupid enough to put themselves on TV. But, this is my story so I'm to make them do stupid things.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollie Millinghton walked out of her parent's suburban house. An overcast sky predicted rain and the gusting winds were not helping. She opened up the mailbox and grinned. She grabbed the envelope and ran inside. Her big brother, Tom, was vacuuming so she carefully stepped out of his way. Father was at work but her mother was in the kitchen. "Mother, guess what! We have gotten a letter from Wife Swap."

Sasha peered at her daughter. "Let me see it, please." She opened the letter and read it. Her thoughts began racing. She had signed up for this show after she realized how perfect her family is. Her children, Tom and hollie are honor students and are actively involved in the community. She, Jasmine, worked in the local soup kitchen weekdays. Her husband, Benjamin, is an architect. Her children are well behaved and popular. Her family is upper-middle class and… _perfect_.

That was how she got the idea. If her family was so great than why not spread the joy? Why couldn't she help out the community in a substantial way? So she approached her husband with the idea and he loved it. He filmed the video and she filled out the paperwork. Jasmine eagerly picked up the telephone and dialed her husband.

"Hello, Sasha, is there a problem?"

"Oh no, in fact something amazing just happened. We got a letter in the mail saying we've been accepted for Wife Swap! Isn't that just spectacular?" Sasha trilled.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous. We will discuss this when I get home. I have to get back to work; New Jersey isn't going to design its own buildings. Goodbye."

"Bye." Sasha turned to her daughter, "Make sure the entire house is clean, redo anything you have already done. Make sure all your homework is completed; tomorrow I want you and your brother to look and act perfect. That means be clean and tidy, make sure your teeth are white and your eyebrows fine, not a hair out of place… oh, and wear a dress. Only speak if you are spoken to. Do you understand?"

Hollie smiled and her mother while her insides seethed. "Yes ma'am." She skipped over to her brother to tell him the news. Somehow in the last five minutes the day had gone from good to great to bad. When she finished speaking, Malcolm nodded and scowled at the floor. _Now where is that carpet cleaner?_

Later that day Michael had made his way home. His children had been working diligently for the past seven hours on various chores around the house. Michael had just entered the room when he called a family meeting. When everyone was assembled he began, "I know, generally, we only have these meetings on Saturday nights but as you know something big has happened today. Sasha be a dear and explain."

"This morning Hollie went to check the mail. She found a letter from RDF Media in the mail. It read that we have been accepted for the show, Wife Swap."

"That is why you two have been helping your mother around the house all day. I thank you for not complaining. This is going to be such a wholesome, exciting experience. I'm sure college people would love to hear about this. Hollie you first, what are your thoughts on this?" Michael said.

Hollie smiled feebly. Just because she could talk that didn't mean she could really voice her opinion. "I'm happy this is going to happen. I worry though; will this get it the way of my activities?" That ought to please them.

Sasha and Michael gasped simultaneously. "Of course not! Hollie?"

"I'm not too excited. Mom says that we are perfect. I'm just thinking, who will be coming to our house and where will Mother go?"

Michael scowled. "That is not your concern, young man. Your mother and I are both excited about this and we will not have you specking in such a manner. Apologize."

"Sorry, sir. Sorry ma'am," Tom whispered and the color drained from his face. What if his parents punished him? The punishment would carry on when the show was taping. He would be humiliated and all his friends would see.

"It is all right, honey. It's just nerves." Sasha smiled, pulling her oldest child into a hug.

Miachael looked around the room. "Now I know all of you have been eagerly awaiting this moment. The moment when I show you our audition tape. Jasmine, would you fetch it? Please no comments. I know the video wasn't quite up to Wicker family par put it is still magnificent."

Sasha returned and put the disc in the DVD player. She didn't understand why the family had a television. The children were almost never allowed to watch it.

The first thing on the screen was a picture of the couples modest two story home. Her husband walked around the house pointing out all of the various rooms before showing the backyard. The camera centered on Sasha and her children, all of whom were sitting on a blanket discussing war and politics.

"This is my wife, Sasha. She works weekdays at the local soup kitchen. She signed us up for this show because she knows that we are perfect and could help any family out there." Sasha smiled at her husband. He scoffed, "What are you surprised about? I didn't lie."

"I know. I love you," Sasha cooed.

Michael shook his head. He was not big on public displays of affection and his wife was not to be either.

"That is my son, Tom. He aspires to be a senator and one day president. He is an honor student and involved in many clubs and is quite popular with his friends from church. He is my eldest son; a sophomore in high school."

"Lastly, this is Hollie. My youngest daughter, she is in the seventh grade. She, too, is an honor student. She admires Julia Child and aspires to be a chef."

The camera spun around to show Sasha's husband's face. "I'm Miachael. I am an architect and bread winner in this house. Currently, Tom is seeking employment in a part time job but has had no luck. Please pick us, the Millingtons, as the newest family to appear on your marvelous program!"

Hollie, Tom, and Sasha were beaming at Michael. "That was a great video honey! No wonder we got accepted!" Sasha praised.

"Yea, Dad it was cool. Neat-o," Hollie giggled.

"Nice job," Tom muttered sarcastically.

Michael frowned; his face turned an unusual shade of pink. He then pointed toward the nearest corner and said, "Some time in the corner will help you with your smart mouth!"

Tom nodded and got up. It would help with his mouth. Just not his thoughts. Malcolm really hoped the new mother would pull whatever was stuck in his parents' ass' out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme's POV

It was tommorow I was leaving, so me Alice Bella and Rosalie decided it would be a perfect time to go shopping. We got in the family jet and headed off for Paris the best place to shop. We brought hundreds of things not just for the trip. We shopped in Gucci and Gabana H&M and about a thousand other shops.

When we got home we had 10000 huge shopping bags we unloaded and most of it was Bella Rosalie's and Alices. We went and packed all the suitcases I would need for tommorow.

We all spent family time together and then I asked Carlisle wheather they would be acting like couples. He said yes, It was finally time for the last hunting trip we found so bears, elk dears and loads of other animals by which point we was completly full.

When we got home it was about 6am and cameras were coming at 8 it was time for the hardest bit the goodbyes.

I looked around at my family; I had never been apart from Carlisle for more than a day. Rosalie and Emmett were a little easier to part; their frequent honeymoons took them away from me for weeks at a time. While Alice and Jasper didn't take frequent honeymoons they did leave for weeks at a time to have some time away together. Nessie was growing so quickly I hoped that it wouldn't be noticeable in the two weeks the cameras were here, I had never been apart from here and was saddened by the fact I could miss things in her life. Then there was Edward; I looked over to Edward, my first "son". I missed him terribly when he left Carlisle and I, and for so many years since he returned he was always there. Not having a spouse for so many years like the others made me closer to him. He truly was the son that I lost. Things didn't change much when he brought Bella into our family, she immediately became a daughter to me.

Emmet came up to me and gave me a big hug and said "Goodbye mommy see ya in two weeks. I hope you can forgive me when you get home."

I knew instantly if I could crie I would be bauling my eyes out and I will be able to forgive Emmett I love them all too much to hold a grudge.

It was Edward next he also gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "Goodbye Mom I love you I will make sure Emmett pays."

We all suddenly heard Emmett gulp loudly and we all laughed.

Rosalie was next I never really saw her as a hugger but she came gave me a hug and put something in my pocket and wispered so lowly in my ear none of the others could hear. "Dont open it until you are at you new house."

I nodded.

Alice ran up to me gave me a big hug and said she never wanted to let me go I laughed at that and Rosalie pulled her off me.

Bella hugged me and said "I will miss you so much Im so sorry this all happened I had no idea and if I did I would have stopped them."

Jasper gave me a hug and said "Goodbye."

Renesmee jumped up at me and touched my face I had a flash of memories all the way back from when she was born.

Jake gave me a bear hug and said goodbye.

He wasnt a vampire but he are not attracted to his blood as he is a wolf. I would miss them all so much.

It was 8am Camera's were arriving and makeup people said we were already perfect. After that it was time for me to leave I said goodbye on camera then left I was wndering where I would be going.

Sasha's POV

When I woke up in the morning I was in a great mood. Even the gloomy weather outside couldn't lessen my excitement. Today I was going to drive to my new home, no I was going to be driven to my new home and I would meet the family whose life I would improve. I would miss my children of course but it was only for two weeks.

I could smell bacon from the kitchen, a tell-tale sign that my children had made me breakfast. I skipped downstairs and didn't even yell at them for not looking presentable. Tom's hair was a mess and Hollie wasn't even dressed yet.

My wonderful husband came up to me, smiling, and asked me to sit down. And after that everything passed so quickly. I had packed a suitcase of clothes the night before and when the cameras came I was ready to go. I said goodbye to family, reminding the children of the rules again, by now they were perfect, of course, and got into the limousine. And we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha's POV

I was on my way and I was worried I expect they will live in a 3 or 4 bedroom house one bathroom tiny garden 2 children that are brats have no education or anything.

We was going up an endless road I thought to myself are we lost and is there house rat infested. It turned out we wasnt lost and we pulled up to this huge white house. The front garden was massive and the house looked to be atleast four stories high with a basement. I looked at the house and said to the driver are we at the right house he said yes and gave me they key.

I oppened the door and stepped in the house looked amazing. I walked into the front room It had a huge tv and a 3 white 12 seater corner sofa's, why so many sofa's. They had all they gaming consoles you could think of. I then saw loads of priceless antiques everywhere I was too afraid to touch anything.

I went into the kitchen and it was nearly as big as all the rooms in my house put together including the front and back garden. There was all the appliances you could think of it was like a shop.

I then saw a huge spiral staircase. I walked up it and saw 6 rooms. In the first one was a bedroom it was a had light brown of 4 of the walls and 5 dark brown walls. It had a dark brown bed which was a king size. It had loads of makeup and things like that. Massive tv about 100 inch, Laptops, Phones, Pictures, Perfumes, Jewllery and loads of other things.

I saw two other doors in the bedroom I wondered what they were. I walked in the first one it was a huge different shades of brown en suite bathroom. It had a bath a shower a huge long shelf full of hair and body products a toilet and a sink.

I walked out and went into the other one it was a huge walk in closet it had french doors and it had like millons of designer clothes in it and millons of shoes all designer. What really caught my eye was that the clothes were girls and boys and the room was not mature enough to be the master bedroom. I thought twins maybe. I walked out and shuddered.

I went into the room another bedroom this one was white and red with another king size bed and similar things to the other another 100 inch tv, laptops, phones, ipods, pictures, makeup, perfume, jewllery, and loads of other things.

I saw another to doors walked in the first one it was another en suite bathroom white and red. A bath, shower, toilet sink and a long counter of hair and body products.

I went into the next door again french doors.

"THIS CLOSET IS NEARLY DOUBLE THE SIZE OF THE LAST"

Again boy and girl clothes all desingner and about a millon pairs of shoes.

In the next room I saw it was an inside swimming pool it was huge i read a sign 400m long and 300m wide 14m deep it even had diving boards.

"How rich are these people or are they just majourly in debt."

I walked in the next room. One whole side of the room was a built in tv It looked to be 200m along and 150m down.

"Wow these people really know how to throw away money."

I saw an Xbox, PS3, PS2, PS1, 20 Ds's 20 DSI's, PSP's, Wii's and then another wall full of every game there is for each one of them.

The next room was a liabary millons of books on four huge book cases one on every wall. In the middle were bean bags and tables.

"This is my favourite room so far."

I walked out of that room and walked in the next. It was a Gym it had loads in it.

"How can they afford all of this."

I walked into the next room it was a spa massage tables nail vanishes makeup them fish things that take off all the drie skin off you feet.

I didnt say anything I just walked out and in the next room was a bright pink room with a king size bed, a desk with a laptop phone keys and a light on it. It had loads of makeup, magazines perfume and a picture of a girl around the age of 10 maybe 11. I looked at the back and this picture had been taken earlier on this week.

I went in the bathroom pink the same setup as all the others.

I walked in the closet and thought to myself this girl has way too many clothes if she is only 10. they were all designer. I looked at the shoes she had very high heels even I wouldnt wear those let alone a 10 year old girl.

I quickly rushed out of that room and now there was 1 room to go. I looked at the door and a name place said Dr Carlisle Cullen. I opened the door it was a study obviously who ever Carlisle was I expect he is the dad.

At the end of there I turned a corner another staircase. I walked up it and there was 5 doors.

The first one was _another_ bedroom how many children do these people have. I walked in it was a orange and red room with another king size bed and the same setup as the others.

The bathroom was a lovely red and orange and it had a lovely floor.

The closet was nealy double the second.

"HOW MANY CLOTHES CAN ONE GIRL WAIT ONE GIRL AND ONE BOY HAVE."

Again I realised it was a girl boy room.

I went to the next room another of Carlisle offices.

Then there was a Jaccuzi in the next but then again it doesnt suprise me.

A male's room was next he was into motorbikes and mechanics and he had many books about it. His closet was prety big with lots of suits and jeans tracksuits and things like that again all designer.

Then there was a guest room that said new mom on it.

"Why does it say mom not mum."

I looked in it the bedroom was huge it had an en suite and I would fill even an eighth of a wall in the closet. I had no deisgner clothes so this will be weird.

I walked out of the room and another staircase I walked up it and finslly found the master bedroom it was amazing peach walls priceless Antiques the clothes were lovely and the bathroom had candles in it jasmine scented candles.

2 more guests exactly the same as mine.

Then there was a room that said party on the walls I guest this was wear all the partys were held a room then connected to a bar.

"A BAR WHY DO THEY NEED A BAR."

All sorts of alcahol. I got out of this room quickly.

Then there was an amzing room called ballroom it was truly fantastic.

The last room was full of Magazines millons of them.

I went downsatirs when I saw other doors I hadnt found yet. There was a dining room that had a glass table spotless no scratches no chips it could seat 20. there were 2 more studys one for someoen called Jake and one for someone called Esme.

A laundry room with no laundry in it she must keep on track with it.

A music room with every instrument there is.

A theatre room with a cinema sized tv cinema VIP seats and loads of dvd's

A lovely conservatory, wooden floors white walls white furniture it must have cost a lot.

The last room was a garage there was 10 motorbikes and 15 cars. Who needs that many.

"This family wastes money as if it grows on tree's." I muttered.

I went and sat down and read the rule book.

_Dear new mom,_

_By now you proberly think we are mental adopting 8 children. At a young age I had a child called Tommy he died when he was 2 days old I was in a state. I decided to jump off a cliff and be with Tommy. I was taken straight to the Morgue but Carlisle felt a slight pulse. He saved me and we got married when I was 20. After that we found out I couldnt have children so we adopted._

_First of all we adopted Edward he is 18 he may seem shy at first but if you get to knmow him he will really open up. He loves ot play the Piano and has made us all our own Lullaby._

_Secondly we adopted Rosalie she may seem mean at first but she can be a right sweet heart. She loves to go shopping with Alice and Bella._

_Thirdly we adopted Emmett He may seem big and scary at first but he is a real joker and prankster. _

_Fourthly we adopted Alice She loves shopping and fashion magazines thats why we have so many she also loves riding one of her two horses Lily we all have two horses and try to ride daily. _

_Fifthly we adopted Bella she shopping and spending time with Rosalie and Alice. She loves helping out with Renesmee and her school work. _

_Sixly we adopted Jasper he was in the war when he was 16 and he got shot and Carlisle was his doctor so we decidied to adopt him. _

_Sevently we Adopted Renesmee she is 10 I home school her and I let her choose what she wants to do as her subjects she has up 2 and ovveral of 2.5 hours of break a day and her school day starts at 8 and finishes at 3. I do not set her homework._

_Eigthly we adopted Jake he seems big and scary he can be at times he is very protective over the girls and is into Motor bikes and cars he and Rosalie are the Machanics in the house._

_We allow our chilren to date within themselves and they are married. Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice._

_Edward and Emmet smoke occasionly Bella Rosalie and Alice will have one. They can smoke in the house. _

_Esme Cullen_

They were married between them anyone heard of something called Incest.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme's POV

I got in the limo and listened to music and about 15 hours later It pulled up to a 2 story modern house a small neat lawn, I got out of the limo and the driver gave me the key. I went and put the key in the door and turned it.

I walked in it was a small house, It had a small living room no tv lots of books and gradening magazine's. I went and looked in the kitchen it was a small kitchen with cook books and very little appliances She is going to be very confused when she gets to our house.

I looked at a bookcase wow lots of Bibles.

I then went up stairs a small double bed in one room with a desk and a shelf of books.

I went in the next room it was blue with a single bed and a shelf, books, football trophies and loads of posters and pictures.

I went in the next room it was basically the same except it was pink with a shelf, books and cheerleading and ballet throphies. It had some pictures of this girl in a cheerleading outfit. I went back downstairs and read the Manuel

_Dear new mum_

_My name is Sasha Millinghton me and my husband Michael Millinghton have 2 children Hollie and Tom. Tom is 8 and he is a football fan and he plays every tuesday and thursday games are on saturday mornings which I attend and my daugher Hollie is 10 and cheerleads at his games. _

_My children are honour students and we are very proud of them. They have no free time. They go to practise straight after school which are in the school gym I then pick them up at 6. When they ge home they go straight upstairs and do there homework. I prepare dinnder we are meat eaters and te food timtable is on the fridge. They must finish there homework before bed andthen they get up ay 5am and do there chores which they know._

_Sasha Millighton._

I heard a car pull up and three doors open then shut I sat on the sofa and a cloud of dust came up I coughed and then the door opened.

Michael Hollie and Tom came and sat down Michael stood up and so did I he said

"Hi my name is Michael and this are my children Hollie and Tom."

I winced at the name which he saw and said "Is there a problem with my sons name only because I saw you wince when I said it."

I sat down and said

"When I was 22 I had a child called Tommmy much like the name Tom and Tommy died 3 days old so it is heard on me when I hear Tom Tommy or anything like it.

"Oh Im so sorry ot hear about you loss, How old are you and how many adopted children do you have."

" I'm 26 and my husband is 27 and we have 8 adopted children."

"8 8 8 WHY ADOPT 8 THAT IS JUST STUPID how big is you house like 2 or 3 bedrooms."

"No my house is 4 stories high not including the basement it has a inside swimming pool we have 20 horses we have our own spa. We each share a bedroom with or husband or wife and we all have en suite bathrooms and walk in wardrobe."

His face turned a rosey shade of red and said

"Children go and finish your homework."

"what do you mean you let them date and marry eachother."  
>"They are not realted so why does it matter I have a house with 40 rooms so it doesnt get crowded."<p>

I left him to sulk and then I went upstairs to my room and unpacked everything


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a car pull up it was a red ferrari then I saw a yellow and pink porshe pull up followed by a jeep and a volvo. About 5 seconds later a motorbike pulled up stopping between the jeep and volvo. I thought that was the last of the cars but no I was wrong a Black Mecedes Benz and a pink Meceded Guardian pulled up.

I sat down and saw them all come in with about 100 bags in each hand. They put them all by the front door and walked in. The first one was a Blonde male who I expected to be Carlisle Followed him was a Blonde girl and a big guy with muscles they were holding hands after that a small petite Black haired girl came in and was holding hands with a blonde guy with curly hair. Then Followed by a slim brunette girl and a bronze haired boy.

About 1 minute later I saw a huge Native American boy come in with Renesmee.

They all sat down on the sofa's.

Carlisle was first to speak and said "Hi Im Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

I said "Hi Im Sasha Millinghton nice to meet you."

The blonde girl was first to speak and said." Hi Im Rosalie Cullen Im married to Emmett Cullen and I enjoy shopping and spending time with Emmett.

"I am Emmett Cullen as you know I am Rosalie's husband I adore my wife and love her loads. I enjoy playing video games and spending time with Rosalie.

Next the Petite black haired girl said.

"My name is Alice Cullen my husband is Jasper Cullen and I enjoy shopping and looking at fashion magazine."

Next it was Jasper's turn.

"My name is Jasper Cullen I am into the civil war and I love playing video games and spending time with Alice."

Next it was the bronze haired guy he was so cute I might see if I can get in bed with _him._

I heard a growl coming form him and then he said.

"My name is Edward Cullen I am married to Bella Cullen I love her to piecees and wouldnt swap her for the universe."

"My name is Isabella Cullen but everyone either calls me Izzy, Bella Iz, Bell or bels. I enjoy shopping and looking at fashion magazines."

Next it was the Native American.

"My name is Jake I am Native American I enjoy spending time with Renesmee and helping Rosalie fix cars."

"My name is Renesmee everyone calls me Nessie, I am home schooled and after I enjoy shopping playing video games and looking at fashion magazines.

"Ok I have some questions."

"Firstly why do you have so many cars."

Edward awnsered by saying.

"Well we have 55 cars and 40 motorbikes."

"What they are only 15 cars and 10 motorbikes in the garage ontop of the cars you came home in." 

He replied "Oh so you didnt see the other garage its out back."

Rosalie said." I have 8 cars Edward has 4 cars Bella has 12 cars Emmett has 5 cars Alice has 9 cars Jasper has 3 cars Carlisle has 4 Jake has 3 cars and Renesmee has 7."

"What why does a 10 year old have 7 cars."

Bella replied. "Well actually she is 11 and we brought them for when he's old enough to drive." 

"What about the motorbikes."

Jake said "well I have 4 Rosalie has 6 Bella has 10 Jasper has 2 Emmett has 3 Alice has 5 Carlisle has 2 and Rensmee has 8."

"Also what about Esme."

"Well." Alice began. "She did share with Carlisle but she has 8 new cars of her own on the way along 3 motorbikes"

"WHAT, HOW CAN YOU AFFORD ALL THIS."

They all laughed at me and I thought of how innapropriate the was all being. i had a dream of me and Edward naked in bed. I heard a growl coming form Edward as if he could read my mind. What a crazy thought.

"Next I will not be awnsering you by your nicknames Isabella and Renesmee."

Edward said "They wont awnser you they will ignore you."

I was starting to wonder how I was going to survive these next 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to bed even though I couldnt really sleep. I just went on my laptop and chatted to Alice Bella and Rosalie online. It was about 4 am and Renesmee had just gone offline. Rosalie was telling me how much she hated the new mom and said that they had plans for her. I laughed quietly

It was about 6am and Tom came and knocked on my door and said its time to get up. I got up and quickly got dressed and within 2 minutes I was downstairs.

I made brekfast and the children ate it then they did there chores by which point it was time to leave for school.

I walked them all in then I set off home and tided the garden a bit. It look about 3 hours after I went to read some of the fashion Magazines I had brought with me.

Tom's POV

"Hollie do you reckon we should go and wake up Esme its time Mother usually gets up."

"Umm I dont know but its your turn to wake Mother up so like if you want to."

I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could I didnt want to wake father as he would shout at me.

I gently knocked on Esme's door and said

"Esme It's time Motheer usually gets up."

She replied "Ok."

I went back downstairs and Hollie had obviously just got dressed I quickly went up and got dressed when I came back downstairs about 15 minutes later a lot slower tha usual Esme was downstairs dressed and she had cooked brekfast.

Wow she is fast she had cooked pancakes sausages Eggy Bread and Bacon. Buttered bread was on the table along with the food she had cooked and Syrup sugar lemon juice it looked amazing. I sat down and ate and then my afther came down sat down and Esme gave him a cup of coffee and he started to eat and he suddenly said

"This is amazing how did you learn to cook likes this."

She replied "well I have 8 adopted children my husband and I cooked for them up until 3 years ago when they could never decided what to eat so at my house it is just eat what you get."

Michaels POV

I woke up about half 6 and had a shower and got dressed. I walked past Esme's room to seeshe was already up and I smelt sausages and bacon coming form downstairs I went dowstairs to see both my children dressed and looking smart and Esme in a black cotton dress.

I then looked on the table there was all sorts of yummy looking food, Sausages, Bacon, Buttered bread, Pancakes, Syrup, Sugar and Lemon Juice. I sat down and Esme poured me a cup of coffee it was so different when my wife was home the children would cook the food I would get my own coffee.

I had something to eat it was amazing food.

I said "Esme this food is amazing where did you learn to cook like this."

She said "Well I have 8 adopted children and a husband I cooked for all of them up until 3 years ago when no one could decide on the same thing so at my house it is just eat what you get."

At 8 I left for work another day at the office I worked as a Construction planner a very boring job but it paid £1000 a month just enough to cover the bills.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 2am and those brats were still up playing video games did they never sleep. I went downstairs to find Alice, Isabella, Rosalie and Renesmee crowded around Alice's Laptop and then upstairs was Emmett, Edward and Jasper playing video games.

Rosalie turned around and said to me "Oh Sasha we was thinking of taking you shopping tommorow we dont have school as it is a teacher training I said fine and went back to bed.

I fell asleep around 3 and woke up about 8.

I went downstairs and saw what they was wearing.

Isabella was wearing a black tight mini skirt with a hot pink tank top, She had about 20 bangles on each arm with Hot pink nail vanish. Her shoes were about 7 inch black heels.

Rosalie was wearing a tight white dress white shoes about 5 inches french manicure and her hair had been curled.

Alice was wearing a purple play suit with purple stillouetess and purple nails her hair was sticking out all ways and she was wearing about 20 purple bangles on each arm. I went and had something to eat then got dressed.

I went downstairs and they all said are you ready to go shopping I said sure. They all hurried out the door before I had even put my shoes on Alice and Rosalie had already left and I went over to Isabella's car she was in the driver's seat and Renesmee was in the passanger deat.

I said "Why arent I driving and why is Renesmee in the front seat thats my seat."

She replied. "Im driving because it's my car and Rensmee is sat in the front seat because I let her so you in the back."  
>I got in the back and Isabella started the car we started driving and my body smacked on the back of the seat.<p>

I closed my eyes windering when this would ever stop 5 minutes later we was at the shopping centre.

First we went to a shoe shop they all brought loads of high heels even Rensmee brought 8 inch heels 12 pairs of them. I took them all off her and said your not old enough to wear those.

" Rosalie said yes she is she's wearing 6 inch heels now."

I gave them back to her and then Alice said pick out some shoes then I ppicked up 2 pairs of flats 3 pairs of flip flops and then put them on the counter.

Isabella came with about 35 pairs of shoes and Alice came with 45 Renesmee came with 29 and Rosalie came with 52.

I stared at the with disbelif.

I said " Why do you need so many shoes and how d you expect to pay for them."

Alice Replied " Well us girls have about 200 credits cards each even Renesmee and they each have over 80 billon on each. I stared at the and my jaw dropped open.

Rensmee got one of her many credit cards put her pin in and she paid about £2000 I knew credit cards were definelt gone when it was rule change no shopping at all. The Magazine, Video games, Cinema, bar and all the luxury rooms would be off limits also all ther electricals would be taken away from them. After that we put the bags in the car and went to the next shop. It was new look and they spent about 3 grand there, Next we went to primark 1 grand was spen there, after was next 5 grand was spend there after going to about 100 other shops we came to our last one Victoria Secrets. They all went to go in even Renesmee I said Renesmee is not going in there and neither are you Renesmee said

Im wearing there bra and underwear."

Similar things were said by Rosalie Alice and Bella we went in and about £25000 was spent in there I was so shocked on how much people could spend. When we got home they took about 5000 bags and took them upstairs I had 3 bags.

Alice's POV

We got home and we took all our bags and unpacked them. Then I had a vison about the rule changes I said all our credit cards will be taken the gaming room magazine room spa and everything will be off limits and we will have all our electronics. I said put 30 of our credit cards in the safe along with favourite laptops phones magazines ipods and everyhting but makesure we still have thngs to give to her. We warned the boys and they did the same.

The next 3 days went quickly and we only had 1 weekend before rule change we went shopping as much as we could and swimming and took loads of magazines from the room and hid them and then the horrible day came rule change.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 2am and those brats were still up playing video games did they never sleep. I went downstairs to find Alice, Isabella, Rosalie and Renesmee crowded around Alice's Laptop and then upstairs was Emmett, Edward and Jasper playing video games.

Rosalie turned around and said to me "Oh Sasha we was thinking of taking you shopping tommorow we dont have school as it is a teacher training I said fine and went back to bed.

I fell asleep around 3 and woke up about 8.

I went downstairs and saw what they was wearing.

Isabella was wearing a black tight mini skirt with a hot pink tank top, She had about 20 bangles on each arm with Hot pink nail vanish. Her shoes were about 7 inch black heels.

Rosalie was wearing a tight white dress white shoes about 5 inches french manicure and her hair had been curled.

Alice was wearing a purple play suit with purple stillouetess and purple nails her hair was sticking out all ways and she was wearing about 20 purple bangles on each arm. I went and had something to eat then got dressed.

I went downstairs and they all said are you ready to go shopping I said sure. They all hurried out the door before I had even put my shoes on Alice and Rosalie had already left and I went over to Isabella's car she was in the driver's seat and Renesmee was in the passanger deat.

I said "Why arent I driving and why is Renesmee in the front seat thats my seat."

She replied. "Im driving because it's my car and Rensmee is sat in the front seat because I let her so you in the back."  
>I got in the back and Isabella started the car we started driving and my body smacked on the back of the seat.<p>

I closed my eyes windering when this would ever stop 5 minutes later we was at the shopping centre.

First we went to a shoe shop they all brought loads of high heels even Rensmee brought 8 inch heels 12 pairs of them. I took them all off her and said your not old enough to wear those.

" Rosalie said yes she is she's wearing 6 inch heels now."

I gave them back to her and then Alice said pick out some shoes then I ppicked up 2 pairs of flats 3 pairs of flip flops and then put them on the counter.

Isabella came with about 35 pairs of shoes and Alice came with 45 Renesmee came with 29 and Rosalie came with 52.

I stared at the with disbelif.

I said " Why do you need so many shoes and how d you expect to pay for them."

Alice Replied " Well us girls have about 200 credits cards each even Renesmee and they each have over 80 billon on each. I stared at the and my jaw dropped open.

Rensmee got one of her many credit cards put her pin in and she paid about £2000 I knew credit cards were definelt gone when it was rule change no shopping at all. The Magazine, Video games, Cinema, bar and all the luxury rooms would be off limits also all ther electricals would be taken away from them. After that we put the bags in the car and went to the next shop. It was new look and they spent about 3 grand there, Next we went to primark 1 grand was spen there, after was next 5 grand was spend there after going to about 100 other shops we came to our last one Victoria Secrets. They all went to go in even Renesmee I said Renesmee is not going in there and neither are you Renesmee said

Im wearing there bra and underwear." Similar things were said by Rosalie Alice and Bella we went in and about £25000 was spent in there I was so shocked on how much people could spend. When we got home they took about 5000 bags and took them upstairs I had 3 bags.

6 more days then I can make there lifes hell.

Alice's POV

We got home and we took all our bags and unpacked them. Then I had a vison about the rule changes I said all our credit cards will be taken the gaming room magazine room spa and everything will be off limits and we will have all our electronics taken away. I then had another vision.

Bella's POV

"Alice are you having a vision,"

After about two minutes it ended.

Alice suddenly smiled and "I know how we are going to get revenge but we must run it buy Carlisle first or it will not work."

We all said "How?"

"Well firstly Bella has to eat brekfast and then run upstairs and throw it back up to make it seem like she is sick. Then the next day we say she her clothes down fit and make it look like she is pregnant after that she will go mental. Carlisle is not sure wheather or not she is pregnant but pretends to assume she is. We find out she is 12 weeks pregnant. Then Bella has to fake fall down the stairs. We all come and see and we're all shaky. Somehow we need to get realistic blood and squirt it on her head make it look realistic she comes and see's Bella laid at the bottom of the stairs, not moving at all looking as if she's unconcious she phones Carlisle rushes home to find Bella not breathing has to do CPR and then she is still unconcious but she has a fit after that she is in recovery and then we find out she lost her fake baby.

Everyone thought it was a brilliant plan we discussed it with Carlisle and after a lot of begging and pleading he gave in and we said it startes tommorow. I was so excited, but worried if I did one thng wrong we all go down.

We went to bed at about 2am and we had another secret meeting quickly to run over things we had lots of fake blood by this point Renesmee was tired so he went to bed we all carried on with the meeting and it was about 3am we all got in bed. At about 6am Sasha came to wake us up and I said my stomach was hurting.

Edwards POV

We all went down and Bella asked for some pancakes for brekfast. Bella ate them and baout 2 minutes later ran upstairs and threw it back up. I looked at my girl stood over the toilet with her head down it throwing up.

Sasha ran upstairs and saw it. I said Im staying home with her and Alice and Rosalie said she needs real female support by about 8 we all ended up staying home and Emmett phoned the school and said we was all ill and saying it as if it was Carlisle phoning. I stayed with Bella throughout the whole day. Sasha kept coming in with something for Bella to eat but she just threw it back up again. About 7pm Carlisle come home.

Carlisle POV.

I pulled nto the driveway and something was wrong, It was quiet too quiet. I got out of my car and locked it went into the house and Sasha came running up to me and said

"Carlisle Isabella's been throwning up all day she just throws up whatevershe eats."

I went upstairs and Sasha followed. I saw Bella laying on her bed with Edward curled up strokig her hair.

I went into Bella and Edwards room and I saw Bella laid on her bed and Edward layed next to her stroking her hair.

I said to Bella. "Hey Bella Sasha said you wasnt feeling well."

She let out a yelp of pain and then she clutched her stomach and I grabbed the bucket just in time for her to throw up in it.

"Please could everyone leave the room except Bella and Edward."

They all left and I said to Bella,

"Great job tommorow clothes to small and then stairs will be day four."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her and Edward.

Sasha's POV

I went to bed about 11pm and they were still up, Edward and Isabella were asleep they fell asleep around 9.

The next morning I saw Bella wasn't throwing up but she had a little bump and none of her clothes fitted her.

I stared at her and thought to myself OMG she is pregnant.

I called Carlisle and he said "I will be home right away."

When he got home he saw that Bella's tummy had a bump and he took her to his study and did a scan and they found out she was 18 weeks prego.


	10. Chapter 10

Esme's POV

It was 3 O'clock and time to pick the children up when I got there they got in the car and told me how there day had been and wat theye enjoyed about it.

When we got home I started to cook dinner tonight was spaghetti Bolonaise and the children started there homework.

Michael got home just in time for dinner and I was foreced to sit down and eat it. After I went to the toilet and threw it back up it was disgusting.

I went back downstairs and I had realised the y were either doing homework or reading a book. I sat down and read a magazine.

Michael said "Why do you read that junk its just a load of crap that is useless and a waste of money."

I was appaled and said "Well that you POV and If I like It I can read it."

At about 9pm the kids went to bed and Michael went to his room. He fell asleep around half 10 and me and Alice spoke online she said to me.

'Mommy she is going to take all our favourite electronics, credit cards, shut off the magazine room, spa, video game room, cinema but we have a plan we have stashed all our favourite things in a a safe.'

I laughed and replied 'good girl.'

I knew Alice would tell me them sort of things she cold see into the future I would never do anything like that because I think we have given them the money so hey they can spend it on anything they like.

I love my family and to the sounds of what she's been describing Sasha she is a complete and utter bitch. I hated her and I hadnt even met her. Tommorow was day 3 of the swap. Why was the days going so slow. I then realised it was about 4am, 1 more hour then I could get up. I loved how they all complimented on my cooking although I think I should go to the shop today and buy some more I had been given £200 to get food shopping and £100 to get other things like cleaning products shampoo, conditoner and Shower Jel/body wash.

I had a knock on the door it was Hollie she said it was time ofr me to get up. I got out of bed and went and had a shower and got dressed. I wore a purple blouse with a v shaped neck line and black trousers with black 5 inch heels.

I went downstairs and asked what they wanted for brekfast they said the same as yesterday it was basically the same as a normal day nothing really happened in the rest of the week except I witnessed Hollie getting hit because she did the laundry wrong I felt so guilty.

I decided I would help Hollie with Laundry next time so she wouldnt get hit she agreed and I helped her thankfully she didn't get it wrong so she did not get hit.

I felt like killing her father literally. I knew I couldnt though because the way im thinking of killing him would expose would dissapoint my family but if anyone found out the volturi would get involved and end up killing us.


End file.
